1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to transfer devices, including definite length transfer devices and indefinite length transfer devices.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the art to provide different types of adhesive transfer devices for applying adhesive from a liner to a target substrate. These devices are typically used in lieu of glue sticks or sprays, as these devices are much neater and/or easier to use. These devices can be classified into two types: (1) definite length transfer devices, and (2) indefinite length transfer devices.
A definite length transfer device applies a “spot” or definite length of adhesive to a target substrate. Such a device includes a frame configured to receive a supply roll of the adhesive coated liner and a take-up roll for winding up the spent liner, a locator, and an advancer constructed to affect rotation of the take-up and supply rolls upon actuation of the locator to advance the liner so as to position a definite length portion thereof adjacent a definite length transfer surface provided by an applicator head. This enables the definite length transfer surface of the applicator head to press the definite length portion of the liner against the target substrate and transfer the definite length of adhesive thereto. Because only a definite length is applied, the device may be repeatedly used to apply the same length of adhesive at various places on a target substrate.
An example of a definite length transfer device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,613 (“the '613 patent”). The '613 patent describes a definite length transfer device that includes an actuation member and advancing means that allow the device to be pressed down on a surface and released from the surface in a stamping-like manner. When the device is released from the surface, the liner containing the adhesive is advanced by the distance of the transfer surface so that fresh adhesive is exposed and the device is ready to be stamped onto the next target surface.
An indefinite length transfer device is capable of applying an indefinite length of adhesive. Indefinite length transfer devices are commonly referred to as “runners.” Such a device includes a frame configured to receive a supply roll of the adhesive coated liner and a take-up roll for winding up the spent liner. An applicator head has an indefinite length transfer surface that can engage the liner against the target substrate and transfer an indefinite length of adhesive thereto by moving the indefinite length transfer device along the target substrate to apply a length of adhesive as desired. That is, the length of adhesive applied is determined by the amount the device is moved across the target substrate. There is no predetermined length of adhesive applied, as is the case with definite length adhesive transfer devices.
The present application endeavors to provide a variety of improvements to these types of devices.